Obssession
by Icahyah
Summary: But Tsuna is home. He's the cold in summer, the heat in winter. And none of the four lovers he had makes him feel this way. He never felt emotions in this degree. Of wanting something so, so much. To crave, to hunger to want to possess someone and mark them, to tell everyone that Tsuna belongs to him and only him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story here and though I've written some stories in other website as well, this is my first try in doing a fanfiction. So, I'll hope you'll enjoy this as much I enjoy writing this. I'm a die-hard fan of R27 because they just look so cute together hahaha

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it's characters.

* * *

Reborn don't know when it started. Nor how it happened… and why? He's the greatest hitman. Hell, he's considered the strongest arcobaleno. _Ex-arcobaleno._ His mind helpfully reminded. His student broke the curse years ago. Shouting at him and demanding him to _just step back because there's no way he's allowing Reborn to die and leave him. Because Reborn needs to be responsible with all the mess he subjected the brunet to. And Reborn is HIS tutor and nothing- not even the curse, can take Reborn away from him, damnit._ And there it is again, the fluttering feeling in his stomach that he hates so much because he's not suppose feel this especially towards Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna is his student and he's the Decimo's tutor. He's only job is to teach the brunet the way of the mafia, teach him to fight and defend and to stand on his own. But at the same time, he feels warm- so so warm he doesn't want this feeling to go away. He feels at home.

Home. He never had one. He has a lot of houses, apartment, condos- name it, he have them. He's resourceful. He needs to, he's not the greatest hitman for nothing. But he never felt _at home._ But Tsuna is home. He's the cold in summer, the heat in winter. And none of the four lovers he had makes him feel this way. He never felt emotions in this degree. Of wanting something so, so much. To crave, to hunger to want to possess someone and mark them, to tell everyone that Tsuna belongs to him and only him.

 _His. Tsuna is his. His. His. His. Only his._

It makes him dizzy, this feeling. It makes him itch and twitch. It makes him want to shoot everyone that dare to look at what belongs to him with anything akin to affection, of want, of lust. And it doesn't help that Tsuna grows to be beautiful, graceful. loving, and accepting that he draws people to him like moth to fire.

 _Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna._

His every thought is filled with one Tsunayoshi Sawada. Damn-it. He's really screwed.

 _Dame-Tsuna..._

* * *

Please excuse the grammatical errors and typos if there are any. English is not my first language so there might be some errors and whatnot there.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the update. And I just want to thank everyone who commented and favorited and followed this story. It really means so much to me and it really inspires me to write more. I also think that there is not enough R27 love in this fandom and I just want to spread the love. Probably. Hahahaha, But really, thank you so much to you guys.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it's characters.

* * *

 _Love_ is an unknown emotion for Reborn- something foreign, unidentified, _unexplored._ He feel attracted, yes. He enjoys engaging in activities to satisfy his carnal needs. Bedding women and men he feels attracted to, that he finds intriguing. But it never amount to anything, never reaching too far, never falling too deep or even falling at all. He grew bored easily. He seeks enjoyment, new experiences, new things to explore, to learn, to try and though some of them can give him that- he can't (won't) _fall._

Because falling leads to breaking. And breaking means exposing yourself. Reborn can't allow himself of such failure. Failure equals losing and though there is really nothing he can lose- wealth can only give you so much, he already gave up his life the moment he enters this world and love, he'll scoff at this- except maybe his title. And though he never cares for much, he still hated losing. Because there is really nothing more satisfying than seeing people's expression once they heard the name of the World's Greatest Hitman- the look of fear, of wariness, of caution.

Isn't that just fitting; His _love_ of torture, of inflicting pain and misery to someone? It only adds to the fear of people. It only adds to his growing number of title- a demon's child, pawn of satan, heartless monster and many, many more. He really enjoys people cower before him. Seeing people bend to his every whim. Seeing the panic in their eyes once they meet his. He craves for it. He thirsts for it. It is some sort of addiction- something he needed.

Because for all the arrogance and confidence Reborn personifies, he's lonely. And with all the declarations of awe, devotion, of trust and loyalty, of flirtatious glances and love he receives daily, he knows they're not real. They're full of malicious intent, of plan of luring him in, to see him stumble, to make him fall, to break him. They see his looks, his status, his power, his strength and they love that. So they bow down, they stick to him, they praise him just because.

Just because he's Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman.

And because he's Reborn, he never knew love. Never knew how it felt. Never experience it. Not from his parents who abandoned him, not from the women and men that flocks to him, and definitely not from the mafia dons offering him alliances. And how can someone gives love if one never knew love?

So he gives pain and suffering. He inflicts fear and wariness. Because that's all he knew, that all he can give. And that's all he can deem pure, genuine, his. It is something true. It is something absolute and nothing like those other emotions people try to express for him. It is something he can claim without feeling cautious because they're real. They truly and utterly fear him. And isn't that just satisfying?

And then the curse came. He suddenly felt lost. He feels, more than he can acknowledged, that a part of him died. Suddenly, the only joy he can have was gone. Who would fear a child? An infant? He can already see the laughing faces of Mafioso, the mocking glare they'll send his way. He can already predict what they'll say, _what can a child like you do?_ He can already feel the devastation, the helplessness- he's lost.

But he can't allow that, can he? He's Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman and though he's in an infant body, he can still hold a gun, he can still strike, he can still torture, he's still strong, and he can still kill. He just needs to rebuild his self. Start from the bottom if he must. He'll regain his title again as an infant. He'll be the most dangerous, the most lethal of all. So he became more vicious, wilder, and deadlier. He strike without any notice, shoot faster than he can blink, kill without any mercy. And it only takes a number of dead mafia don before the underworld acknowledges him- to start fearing him again. His name, along with other six, was whispered in the dark with caution and fear.

He regains his title, but it never been the same.

Until Tsuna barge into his life like a shooting star spiraling into him, of so fast and oh so bright, he taught he could go blind. But he stares and stares, never leaving the brown orbs looking at him because it's just so dazzling, so beautiful and full of life and honesty and all the emotions swirling in them drawing Reborn closer, _come closer_ , calling him, drowning him.

And then he notices the light in Tsuna's eyes, trying to break free from the ever growing darkness that wants to engulf it. Darkness form the years of bullying, of loneliness and helplessness- look of confusion, fear, wary, and caution, caution, caution, _he might hurt you, too. Run, run, run._ And how can no one see this? How can they not notice? There is light in there, so small, flickering and trying to be known, waiting to be released, hidden yet wanting to be notice. But it is still there. Still so pure, so breathtaking, still so innocent and naïve and _true and genuine and and and…_

Reborn can't look away because isn't that what he wanted? Isn't that what he had been looking for? He'd been craving after? Thirst for? Eyes that held its owner's true emotion and not of deceiving looks _trying to draw him in, and lure him,_ mouth that speaks the truth _and not of lies, of empty promises and hollow laughs,_ and Hands that will wrap him in welcomed embrace and warmth and acceptance _not of false care and protection that will stab him once he close his eyes._

Tsunayoshi is the embodiment of innocence, pureness, of warmth and freedom. Tsuna is acceptance and redemption, of truth in lies and rain in summer and sun in winter and everything smash together. He is home and he is love. He's so genuine, and beautiful and gorgeous, he- he is Reborn's salvation.

"Ciaossu. I'm your new home tutor, Reborn." And Reborn flies and kicks Tsuna so that he can escape from the boy's hypnotizing eyes.

Because Reborn knows that all this is silly thought. He is nothing but a tutor sends to take away the light in Tsuna's eyes. To help the darkness in covering the will be once innocent brown orbs because Reborn himself is darkness. And darkness follows him everywhere reminding him of his blood-soaked hands, of dirtied and tainted foot, of body bath in gun powder and of empty soul. Darkness reminds him of his flaw _you're nothing but a monster! Nothing but a cold-bloodied killer! You're a demon! You're nothing! Nothing! Nothing!_

And no one will accept such an excuse for a human being, right?

So he hit Tsuna. He electrocuted, he bomb, he shoots and he did everything to scare the poor brunet. He wants Tsuna to cower before him, to become wary of him, to fear him. He thought it works, what with all the shrieking the boy did- how the boy tensed once his around, how he can sometimes hear the relieved sigh the brunet makes once he thought his not around. And his okay with it (not, he feels empty, he feels cheated, broken but he'll shake his head and a sadistic smirk will appear in his face and then he'll shoot again.) So he tries harder because that's not enough. He places Tsuna to trouble; drag the brunet into fights, into catching a prison escapee, to fighting against a boss of an assassination group, to fighting a supposed friend. He'll let the brunet fight in a future that will never be while wishing, whispering, muttering _hate me, hate me, fear me, hate me already._

But with everything he did, with all the pain he inflicted the boy, all the tortures he excused as training, with all the harsh words and insult, Tsuna would stumble and fall but he'll stand up again and again, fighting, shielding, protecting but what he deems his- his family and friends. And Reborn will look at him, admiration and awe rising every time. And he'll shake his head again trying to remove all those thoughts. Because he's not part of Tsuna's family. He's only a tutor. A helping hand when things get out of hand. Nothing more, nothing less. So he'll continue his mantra _hate me, hate me, fear me and throw me already._ Because he knows, when the time comes, when Tsuna and his famiglia grows strong enough as what Reborn expects them to, Tsuna will leave him. Alone. Again.

Then Kawahira came. He told them that one of the strongest seven can be freed from the curse. That all they needed to do is find a group that will fight for them. Reborn already saw pass the promise, already detected the lies very well hidden. No, none of them will be freed from the curse. They'll all die. But he accepts because this can help in Tsuna's growth. This can help the brunet to gain more experience and to hone his strength. And also, this can be a parting gift. A selfish request, a wish. That at least in his last moment, he can feel _loved._ That someone is willing to sacrifice themselves to save him, that someone wants him- truly wants him- even if he needs to forced Tsuna and blackmail him and drag him and point a gun at his head. It's alright. Tsuna will fight for him.

 _Lies. You forced him. He'll gladly let you die, you fool. You amount to nothing. He never cares about you. Ignorant fool._ He ignored the voices in his head and continued forward. Watching the brunet fight for him, save him even this is just an illusion he sets for himself, even if this all lies, even if he's just fooling himself. Let him be, he'll die in a few days anyways. So he lets the warmth fills his body, let his heart beat faster than normal, let the giddy feeling rise in his stomach. He let the thought of acceptance, of home and love runs in his mind.

 _Lies._

Vindice joins afterwards. And Reborn never saw Tsuna so furious. So frightening. Then he tries to get the boss watch, was actually planning to destroy it less he endangers the life of Tsuna more. He's ready to die. He already accepted it. But Tsuna look down on him, orange eyes blazing in confusion then anger then shouting that _No! There's no way he'll give Reborn the damn boss watch and let him destroy it! He damn as well beat the hell crap out of him if he so desperately wants it because Tsuna is so damn sure he'll crawl back in battle if he does not!_ And Reborn tries to squash the warmth building in his stomach and tries to control the beating of his heart because this is frightening. This is so scary, baring his self to his student and letting him see through Reborn. It only a matter of time before Tsuna can see pass through what he is willing to show and he can't allow that!

So he insists. He tries to make Tsuna agree, to just give him the boss watch and he can leave Reborn alone. That he already knows he won't have a decent death because he's a hitman. That it's alright, he accepted this already. And Tsuna grew more angry, more furious- desperate. Reborn can't understand, why should he be angry. Shouldn't he be happy that he'll be gone. The torturer from hell, the sadistic tutor that only brings him pain and chaos.

But Tsuna's flame blaze like the sun- reaching forward, embracing Reborn in a warm embrace- accepting, protective and whispering _mineminemine._ Then Tsuna shouts at him again that _No! Have he been thinking that way all the time he was with him! He won't let Reborn die! He's his tutor and he damn well be responsible to all the chaos he put Tsuna into! He won't lose Reborn- not to the trinisette, not to Kawahira, not to the curse- nothing! His Tsuna's tutor! Damn it!_ And with every word Tsuna utter, the flame gets stronger, embracing Reborn tighter, _more desperate, more needy._

So Reborn steps down and let Tsuna have his way. And Tsuna looks at him- full of acceptance, of fondness and trust. He looks at him and saw pass through the wealth, the fame, the title, the strength and power that clings to Reborn. He looks at him and saw the man stuck in a child's body, he saw his flaws and insecurities and fear- and he embraces it all. So Tsuna smiles, genuine, gentle, warm. His flames caress Reborn protectively, connecting the two of them in an intimate hug- full of hope, of confidence, of trust, and love.

Reborn look at him and saw orange colored eyes drawing him in, _come closer_ , calling him, drowning him. But this time, he couldn't- wouldn't- escape the hypnotizing stare. He'll look at Tsuna and saw the boy- now a man, of promises held in his eyes, of truth that escapes his mouth and he'll feel the embrace- of protectiveness and warmth and trust and acceptance and loyalty and and and

Reborn is finally home.

And after so many years, he'll admit defeat and welcomes it happily.

 _"Thank you. Tsuna."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Thanks to you I still can live."_

 _"Reborn…"_

And for the first time, he felt what falling is and enjoys it.

It doesn't matter. Tsuna will catch him, anyway. And if at some point, he'll break, Tsuna will surely piece him back together.

 _"There was a man in a suit. He shot me with a dying will bullet. He was really strong, he saved me!"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Who is he?"_

 _"Don't you really understand?"_

Probably.

* * *

In this chapter, I just want to give emphasis on what I think runs in Reborn's mind. There is really nothing I can get from the manga that can fully identify and clearly show me who Reborn is so I just came up with this. Also, I always think that there is really something deep in Reborn that we cannot see what with his outrageous ideas and cosplays and chaos that surrounds him and I just really want to explore Reborn's character. It's just so interesting. And this is a way for me to explain how Reborn fall in love with Tsuna, basically this is just their beginning.

This is unedited and english is not my first language so please excuse and grammatical errors and typos as well. I don't know what beta do and how it works but someone told me that they'll help me in fixing somethings in my story so I hope someone will beta (is this right?) this for me. It would really be a great help. Thank you again!


End file.
